Field
The present disclosure relates to a biological signal measuring system based on a driving environment for a vehicle seat and more particularly, to a biological signal measuring system for a vehicle seat which determines a condition of a driver by removing noise from a signal which is generated due to change in a driving environment and a road condition in a biological signal measuring device located in a vehicle seat, thereby improving reliability of measurement of a biological signal.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-tech systems for convenience and safety of a driver are mounted in a vehicle so that the vehicle may be called an assembly of high tech IT technologies. Therefore, the safety and the convenience of the driver are significantly improved so that the purpose of the vehicle surpasses a purpose as a simple transportation means to extend to information, business, and leisure spaces. Therefore, the vehicle is changed as a new level of culture and life means.
Moreover, not only a technology for a safety of the driver, but also a Ubiquitous based medical service, that is, a u-healthcare system is mounted in the vehicle so that the safety and the convenience of the driver are increased and the health management is also enabled while driving the vehicle.
Herein, the u-healthcare system is a health care and medical service which is formed by combining an IT technology and a health and medical service and is available in any places at any time. According to the u-healthcare system, diseases are prevented and remotely managed to maintain and improve health of people.
Recently, the u-healthcare system is grafted onto a vehicle to obtain a biological signal of a driver who is driving the vehicle to analyze health information of the driver. Further, the analysis result is feedbacked to the driver or transmitted to a health management system of the driver.
Further, it is known that the car accident is frequently caused due to an increased degree of fatigue of the driver or sudden change of biorhythm of the driver, in relevance to health condition of the driver. With regard to this, a study to prevent the accident in advance by consistently monitoring the health condition of the driver using a biological signal such as electroencephalogram (EEG), electrocardiogram (ECG), electrooculogram (EOG), skin temperature (SKT), and galvanic skin response (GSR) has been performed.
Therefore, in order to prevent the accident, a method which analyzes a relationship between the biological signal of the driver and the accident to detect sudden change of the biological signal and issue a warning signal to the driver has been used. In this case, a biological signal measuring device mainly detects the biological signal of the driver in a contact manner or a non-contact manner. However, most of the biological signal measuring devices is provided on a steering wheel so that when the driver takes his/her hands off the steering wheel, the biological signal is not detected. Therefore, an input signal in this time is removed as noise. Therefore, it takes a long time to obtain biological information and accuracy of the obtained biological information is lowered.
Further, in the case of a biological signal such as electrocardiogram which is sensitive to external environment change, noise may be caused in accordance with change in a driving environment and movement of the driver. However, a technology which guarantees accuracy and reliability of the biological signal is not currently applied so that reliability of a biological signal analyzing method is not guaranteed correspondingly.